


Accompanied by Seals

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry once again finds himself naked in the water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompanied by Seals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks 'Sea Life' challenge

Henry Morgan glared at the two curious seals that were swimming beside him. Things hadn’t turned out quite as he’d planned and he was hoping that they weren’t about to get any worse.

It had seemed a good idea, to take some time away from New York, to think about Detective Martinez and whether he could trust her with his secret. Half of him longed to have one more person he could be open with; the other half feared what could happen.

The opportunity to come back to England for a few weeks and to introduce Abe to some of the places he had known – and to see how much they had changed – had been almost too good to be true. Which really, on reflection, should have set the alarm bells ringing. He had been so convinced that he would be quite safe in Cornwall and yet even here he had managed to get himself killed.

So now he had spotted a secluded cove where he could come ashore without drawing attention to himself. The main cove seemed a popular spot for families, with several young children paddling, so wading ashore naked was not to be recommended.

He just hoped Abe found the cove soon, before the two curious seals were joined by more of their herd and someone spotted them, and therefore him.


End file.
